1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to sweatbands and, more particularly, to a sweatband for headgear, preventing the crown of a headgear from becoming wet with the sweat by interposing one or more unabsorbent non-woven fabric strips between laminated absorbent non-woven fabric strips and positioning an unabsorbent non-woven fabric strip at the back of the laminated absorbent non-woven fabric strips, and allowing a sweatband to be wrinkle-free by forming a plurality of vertical slits along the upper and lower edges of the sweatband at certain intervals, thereby allowing the cut and shrunken upper edge of the headgear to be partially overlapped.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, a sweatband for headgear is a band lining the inside of a hat or cap to protect it against the sweat from the head.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional sweatband S' consists of inner absorbent laminated non-woven fabric strips and an outer unabsorbent waterproof film or sheet.
However, according to the conventional sweatband, the following disadvantages occur.
Since the outer unabsorbent element consists of only one layer, a degree of absorbed sweat in the sweatband soaks into the headgear when the inner absorbent element absorbs a large amount of sweat from the head. Additionally, since the inner absorbent element consists of multiple layers and the outer unabsorbent element consists of one layer, the headgear as well as the sweatband S' is wrinkled when the inner absorbent element is sewn together with the outer unabsorbent element. As a result, the appearance of a cap C becomes distorted.